Vera David
History In the beginning ... Vera Suzanna David was born on October 8th on the island Krk in Croatia. She is the oldest child with two younger siblings, Emil and Tena. Her mother Dijana is a Muggle-born witch, Vera's father Andrej David is a vampire. Dijana met Andrej when she began work as a beautician at his Funeral Home. Andrej, and the David family are vampires. They were cursed by a former business partner. Andrej welcomed Dijana into his business, and after a time into his home. Andrej used to live in a room in the parlor, after proposing to Dijana they moves to a home in Opatija. Their first child Vera was born in October followed by her brother Emil (b. June 25th), and little sister Tena (b. May 1st). Vera, Emil and Tena all used their magic at about the same age. Vera was four at four years old charmed her tea set to serve her, and her guests. Emile at five years old charmed his quidditch figurines to fly around smashing into one another. Tena at three years old as her second set of upper, and lower molars were growing in transfigured her teething toys to more pleasing shapes. Dijana has also been a show off when she was young showing her natural abilities at birth. Andrej was more of a late bloomer, if not for being a vampire he could have been thought a squib. The David family are were a family of Half-Blood wizards. They was cursed passed on by Bara Moran, the mother of the David matriarch Nedjeljka Mlakar. The Radic family back in Mali Lošinj were not pleased with Dijana marrying Andrej. They knew nothing about him, or his family, and they had never met. After three grandchildren Andelo and Verica never expected to meet the extended David family. Vera was raised happily in Opatija, she spent a lot of time with her aunts Anđelka, and Rozalija, and her cousins Danijela, Dorijan, Klementina, and Svjetlana. After her younger siblings were born Vera was forced to spend more time in Crveni otok, Sveti Andrija with aunts, and uncles Lovre, Dragana, Suzanna and Hrovje. Cousins Mojca, Maja, Milan, Antonijo and Klaudija. The David family all lived together in a castle they called Tvrđava Davidovu. Vera grew up in a wizarding town in Croatia. She has never lived anywhere else, moving from one side of Krk to the other. Prior to her first year in Canada at the International Academy of Magic, Vera and the David children received their first pets. The family purchased two Eurasian Griffon and a Sparrowhawk. The birds, the Eurasian Griffons were named Nebojsha and Zhivko. The messenger hawk was named Stojan, he used as the family owl. Vera, Emil and Tena each chose a pet of their own. Vera chose a European Hare, Tena chose a West European Hedgehog, and a Emil picked a Forest dormouse. Emil's dormouse got pregnant before they bought her, and now he has Dormouse babies. Background Personality Vera is a sweet girl, her siblings would beg to differ. To complete strangers she is proper, kindly, and enchanting. Vera is not fake she chose to be in charge of her younger siblings. She chose to set an example for them when they were sent to Tvrđava Davidovu. When house rules were explained by Baka and Deda, Vera broke them all. She wanted Emil and Tena to see what would happen if they were in her place. Vera never let up, she took every opportunity to break an object or a house rule indirectly. She can appear to some as wide-eyed, or innocent, and she is. She is also very sentimental, for the people she loves, her family she is ever watchful and vigilant. Vera is naturally joyful, high-spirited. She is very energetic, and friendly, she has straightforward sense of justice. Vera likes to do what she thinks is right, it makes her feel like she isn't cursed. Vera doesn't care for aggression or discipline, talking to her is a perfectly good way to make her understand another point of view. She is the silent "sufferette", she will not complain when serving punishment. She is the worst person to try to annoy, she lets the behavior of other people pass like words she never wanted to hear. Vera does not deal with other when sad, if she has no other option, she play is off the same as with her anger. Vera doesn't like to spread her burden, she sees not point in sharing if her problems cannot be solved by other people. Appearance Vera has straight brown hair with light brown and dark blonde highlights. She wears her hair curly for special occasions, she also ties it up to appear more put together. She has hazel eyes, mistaken for brown or green or both. Vera is Croatian and Serbian-American, her father was born and raised in Croatia, and her mother was born in America to Serbian/Croatian parents. Vera is Half-blood witch of Serbian and Croatian descent. Her eyes are a hazel, almost a very light brown or grey-green. Vera has naturally wavy, muddy brown hair, it falls to the top of her elbows. Vera enjoys her femininity, and celebrates it. All her wizarding robes have been tailored, her muggle clothing it mostly girly. She prefers dresses or skirts to jeans and sweatpants. Abilities Family Personal * Please Owl me if you would like your character listed here. ---- Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Vampire Category:Half-Breed Category:18 Year Olds Category:Master Class Category:Croatian Category:Serbian Category:American Category:Born in Croatia Category:October Birthday Category:Eighth Years Category:Charbonneau Category:Name Begins With "V" Category:Vera David